Area 00
by Stand Alone Origin
Summary: A series of drabbles with no particular rhyme or reason to them. No particular characters in mind, though it is likely to have much of Lelouch, Kallen, and C.C. Warnings will be posted when spoilers are an issue.
1. An Unexpected Visitor

C.C, immortal witch that she was, could boast that a rather large variety of events had occurred in her lifetime. War, miracles, the founding of Pizza Hut- you name it, she knows and can likely relay some small memory.

The one thing that had never happened to her, however, was being awakened by a distinct tickling sensation and a purring sound. So when it did happen, she was caught off guard.

It was the middle of the day. Lelouch was off in class, or rather, skipping class as was the more likely scenario, and she didn't feel like getting dressed just so that she could hunt down the teen and ask him why there was a cat in his room. And she knew she couldn't call him, because even if he wasn't in class, he was likely talking to the Black Knights or screening her calls altogether. All in all, she had very little chance of getting him without a lot of effort.

As she ran through her various options in her mind, the gray cat watched her silently. It had a black patch of fur surrounding its one eye, she noticed.

"What do you want?" She asked after a moment, meeting the small animal's gaze. It was still sitting on her chest.

It meowed in response.

"Are you hungry or something? You can't have pizza."

Another meow.

"Neither Lelouch or Nunnally is here, so I don't know what you expect me to do."

A purr now. Had she said something it liked?

C.C shrugged to herself, picking the cat up and placing it down next to her on the bed as she rolled over. Surely the animal could wait a few more hours until Lelouch came back.

A few hours later, C.C awoke as Lelouch stepped into his room and sat up. She felt a small furball to her right, and quickly picked up the cat, holding it up. "Lelouch."

"Yes?" He had his back turned as he took off his uniform jacket, preparing to hang it up.

"Whose cat is this?"

He turned now, a somewhat bemused expression on his face before he laid eyes on the offending animal. "That's just Arthur. He's a stray that the Student Council has taken in. Why?"

"He woke me up."

"Did he now." Lelouch took Arthur out of C.C's outstretched hands, setting him down on the bed. "He was probably just hungry. Or tired."

"Yes, but why did he come find me?"

Lelouch's palm came to rest on his forehead, and he spoke after a moment. "Despite your being an infuriating immortal witch, you're still warm. Animals like heat."

"Ah, so he only came for my body heat."

"Correct."

"Well, in that case," she reached over, scratching Arthur's ear. "I suppose we may be of some mutual use to each other, cat."


	2. Bargain

_**Spoilers for the end of the first season.**_

"C.C! Come out and face me!"

The green haired woman looked up, quirking an eyebrow. "I wasn't exactly hiding." She spoke, as Kallen stormed into the room. "Also, why are you being so loud all of a sudden? You've been silent for the past hour."

"I want answers, C.C!"

"Mmm. Doesn't everyone?"

Kallen almost seemed to growl, walking over so that she was right in front of C.C. before speaking again. "I want answers, C.C." She repeated. "You've known all along who Zero is."

"Well, then maybe it's best that you close the door." C.C. replied after a moment, nodding towards the open doorway and not in the least bit perturbed by Kallen's closeness. "Then, I guess that we can talk."

Kallen paused a moment, as if searching C.C's face to determine whether or not she was serious. She seemed satisfied with what she saw, even though C.C. was positive her expression hadn't changed, because she moved over and closed the door.

"I saw Lelouch, C.C." Kallen began, leaning her back against the door. "All this time, it's really been him?"

"Yes."

"So that's why he only trusted you to know his face. But, what reason could Lelouch have for wanting to take down Britannia?"

C.C. smiled at the girl, crossing her arms. "Does it matter so much, what his motives are? And anyway, what does this mean that you'll do now? Can you go on in the Black Knights knowing your leader is himself a Britannian?"

Kallen paused a long moment, before speaking once more. "It may be, that Lelouch isn't Japanese, but he did a lot of good things for us that we wouldn't have been able to accomplish otherwise. But," Kallen looked over at C.C. now, a worried expression on her face. "How are we supposed to do anything? Almost everyone's been captured, and now we don't have Zero to-"

"What, are you so dependent on Lelouch that you don't think you can accomplish anything of value without him around? Surely you can scrounge some sort of team up to do something in the mean time."

"And what about you, C.C? What will you do?"

She smiled, leaning back into the couch's cushion. "I suppose it couldn't hurt to stick around. Provided that I get pizza whenever I need it, of course."

"I guess…that that's doable."

"Good." C.C. nodded, satisfied with the bargain. "Then I will help."


	3. Zero Requiem

_**Spoilers for the end of the series as a whole.**_

"C.C. I need to tell you something."

She glanced up from the television. "What is it?" She asked. "Hopefully not any sort of declaration."

"It's not really a declaration."

"Then what is it?" C.C. cupped her chin in her palms, watching Lelouch as he took off some of the heavier parts of his emperor outfit.

"My newest plan. It ends up with you being the last person left to tell."

"Go on."

"I'm going to be assassinated. By Zero."

She watched him for a long moment, a lump growing in her throat. But she didn't let it show. Lelouch watched her, equally silent, with a determined look in his eyes before she spoke again. "Oh, you're serious?"

"C.C.-"

"You don't need to explain yourself to me. This is your penance, right? For Geass."

"It is." He paused. "But, more than that, it's the final stage of my plan. The entire world hates me, save for a few. If I die, then that hate dies with me. And without it…"

"The world can finally unite, and you can have the world you desired for Nunnally. You know, you could do the same thing with a Code. Provided that you weren't planning a public burial, of course."

He smiled painfully, and she was sure that he had already considered that option, and discarded it. "You said it yourself, C.C. This is also my penance."

"I won't be there, you know."

"That's all right."


	4. ProCon

_**Spoilers for the end of the series.**_

Gino was quite possibly the most infuriating person Kallen had ever met. And this was even with having known Tamaki your entire life.

He was self centered, spoiled, and annoyingly happy. He was always laughing, always hanging off people, and, technically, the two were sworn enemies.

So why was it that every time she met his eyes, she got the same pleasant sinking feeling as the one she'd gotten whenever Lelouch would praise her?

"You like him." Milly had said, betraying a certain knowledge in her smile when she'd come to visit Ashford. "Even though you shouldn't right?"

Kallen remembered, of course, waking up after the last battle with Suzaku, before Lelouch had ordered them all captured. The cockpit of the Guren was open, and she'd looked up, almost immediately, to find Gino and a few others at the opening. He had helped her out of the cockpit, helping to steady her while she found out the news of the battle. His hands, warm and large, rested comfortingly on her shoulders, but at the time she had been too preoccupied to notice.

Gino was surprisingly sharp about things. After Lelouch's death, he had left her mostly alone. But, the minute she felt a bit better, he had been right back to his old, annoying ways.

It was kind of a pro and con thing, at this point.


End file.
